Dragon's Daughter
by Ghost Of The Mountain
Summary: She feels like an outcast . They laugh about her red eyes, but her eyes resembles who she is . When Adelind discovers who she is, she founds a golden box, its opens and teleports her to middle of nowhere . But in the middle of nowhere stands an ice castle . As she enters the castle, she meets some interesting creatures and the woman who build the ice castle . (girlxgirl)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Frozen .**

* * *

Elsa froze Anna's heart . The only way to cure it, was an act of true love . Kristoff fall in love with Anna . In the beginning he was just a stranger who helped Anna, to get to Elsa's Ice castle, but in the end he was the one who saved Anna, but the first one she saw when she waked up from the cold sleep was Hans, so she thought, that he was the one who saved her . But she is not save with him .

It's already three months since the coronation day . Nothing has changed . Anna still thinks, that Hans is a good man . Arendelle is still in a deep snow .

Is there someone, who can save Arendelle ? But how to save it ? Maybe with an act of true love ? But, who can melt Elsa's lonely heart ?

* * *

**Yes, again an teleporting story .**

**Not much for the beginning, but the next chapter will be much longer .**

**And about '' The magical circle red thread .'', don't worry, I will update it soon .**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Frozen .**

* * *

The sounds of the bell filled the air . The bell sounds mean, that the school was over . Now the air is filled with boys and girls chatting and laugh, as they exit the building .

In the crowd one person stands out . She didn't chat or laugh with someone . A hood hides her face, only her long brown hair and lower part of face can be seen . She looks like an ordinary girl, but with one exception, her eyes color is red . That's why she hides her face, so that the red eyes could not be seen, but people know about her red eyes and It gives a reason for them to laugh about her . There are people, which think, that red eyes are awesome, but her quite personality, makes hard for her to find friends . That's why she feels like she doesn't belong here . Maybe, she doesn't, maybe there is a place where she does belong, but she hasn't found that place, yet . And she needs to find one more thing . Her voice . Her roar .

* * *

Finally, I am home . It's Thursday, one more day and freedom from the school .

'' Mom, I am home .''

'''I am in the kitchen .''

I enter the kitchen . I see, that we have a guest . Andrew .

'' Hello, Andrew .''

'' Hello, Adelind .''

'' So, how was your day ?'', mom asks . Why does she always ask that ? She knows the answer,'' Fine . Can go to my room now ?''

She sighs . '' Why can you try to find a friend ?''

'' Because, I don't belong there .'' But she would not understand . Actually, I can't explain myself, but I have a feeling, that there is another place, a place I belong to, but that sounds just ridiculous .

'' I am going to my room .''

* * *

'' So, Irene, when will you tell her ?'', Andrew asks .

'' I righter not tell her .''

'' But she needs to know and I think, it's the right time for that . She said, that she doesn't belong there . You know why she said that .''

''Guess, it's time .''

* * *

Someone knocks at my door . '' Adelind, can I come in ?'' Mom . Like there could be someone else .

'' Yes .''

She comes and sits on the bed . She looks like, she is thinking what to say . '' You have your father's eyes, actually there are many similarities between you and your father human form .'' Wow, didn't expect that . She never talks about my father . I don't know anything about him . Wait . '' Human form ?''

She lets out a breath .'' It's time you know . Your father was the great fire dragon Seralth .''

''…''

''…''

'' I know, that you want to cheer me up, but dragon's daughter . Seriously ? '''And I thought, that she would say something serious .

'' As I thought, you would not believe .''

'' Yeah, you just told me, that I am a fire breathing lizard, very believable story .''

'' You can't turn into real dragon, you are half human and half dragon .''

'' You don't look like, but are you drunk ?''

'' I am not drunk . Come, there are things, that makes you believe, that you are dragon's daughter .''

And I thought, that I will have a peaceful evening .

We go out of my room and continue our walk to the basement . Mom stops front of a dragon statue . She touches it and the wall starts to move, it reveals a secret room .

'' Mom ?''

'' Just follow .'' We enter a room, that is full with items . Mom takes a pedant from the table and says,'' Be seen .'' What be seen ?

'' Hello, Irene .'' I look to where the voice come from and there is a small …'' What the hell is that !?''

'' Brownie . So, now you believe in magic ?'' I nod, still chocked by what I am seeing .

'' Will you give her Seralth gifts ?'', brownie asks . Seralth . Wasn't that name of .. my father .'' I am a dragon's daughter !'', I say aloud as I remember why did we come here .

'' Yes, you are and one of the strongest dragon's ever lived .'', Brownie says . I see mom taking something from a shelf . She turns and I can see what is it . A black fabric, with a red dragon middle of it . She hands me it . '' It's your fathers gift . It's made of your fathers scale . ''

'' But it looks like a fabric .''

'' It's made of a dragon's scale . It will protect you .''

'' How can it protect me ?'', I say, looking at the fabric .

'' Put it on you shoulder .'' I put it on my shoulder and it starts to spark a bit and then turns into long, black cloak with a red dragon in the middle .

'' But that's not all .'', mom says and goes front of the shelf and takes a long box . In it is a sword . I take it . On the scabbard is featured a red dragon . I pull out the sword from the scabbard .

'' It take 9 months for your father to make this sword . It was ready when you where born and now on your 18 birthday, it finally is in your hands . Its name is Fire soul .''

'' It's my birthday !'' How did I forget, that today is my birthday ?

'' You really forget, that today is your birthday ?''

'' Yes, but how did it turn out, I will never forget .''

There is something written on the sword .'' Mom, what is this language ? Do you know what's written on the sword ?''

'' It's dragon language . On in it is written ; _When everything seems to be lost, remember there is a hope and then the fire soul will shine the brightest ._ Ok, now is time for my gifts, it's not magical, but still .'' She takes from her pocket a small box and gives it to me . I open it . There is a bracelet made of many silver snowflakes . '' Why snowflakes ? I am a dragon's daughter .''

'' It was like saying ; Take me, your daughter will like me .''

'' Thank you .'' I put the bracelet on .

'''But that's not all . We will go to your favorite restaurant .''

'' The Italian restaurant ?'' I ask hopefully .

'' Yes, the one .''

I am still chocked by all the magical things, but the food in that restaurant is to amazing .

'' Le's go .''

* * *

Yesterday was amazing, because I was eating one of the most delicious food, but weird too, because I found out, that I am just a half human . What today will bring ? Well, it's good day, because it's Friday and just 5 minutes left till the bell ring .

And its rings . I stand up ready to go home, but someone crushes into me and that someone just needed to have a hot dog, that has to much ketchup on it . And now the ketchup is on my clothes and I think on my hair too .

'' Well, red is your color .'', someone says and the people, that haven't left the class room starts to laugh . 'Great', my good Friday turned out like this . I put on my hood and walk out of the room as fast as I can .

The great fire dragon's daughter . The 'greatness' just flows from me, like the ketchup does .

After I enter the house I threw my backpack on the couch .

Mom told she will be home latter .

Now I have to wash my hair .

* * *

I look at the table, on it is the fabric and the sword . I take them . I probably will watch some movies and play some games, the usual Friday evening . But maybe I should do something else, like explore the secret room . But there are a magical items, but I am a dragon's daughter . It's decided, I will go down to the secret room .

After the little walk down to basement, I am front of the dragon's statue . I just to need to touch it and it will open ? Let's try it . Yes, it was so simple .

There is so many things to see . Weapons, jewelry and other items . As I look around my attention got caught by a golden box . I look closer . On the box is featured a dragon and a snowflake . I am dragon's daughter and I have snowflake bracelet, maybe this box is connected with me . I will ask mom about the box latter .

I turn around to look at other objects, but something falls behind me . It did scare me a bit, but it was nothing to be afraid . The golden box fall from the shelf . I pick it . Interesting what this box suppose to do, then its opens and starts to glow in golden light . I try to throw it away, but its like stick to me . Everything around me starts to glow in golden light . I feel like I am falling and then I see something white .

* * *

Did something golden shine in the distance ? Probably, just imagining things, there are just mountains, trees and snow .

'' Hey, Elsa, on what are you looking at ?''

'' Hi, Olaf . I thought, that I seen something golden .''

'' Maybe, it's a person, that will visit us . It will be so nice to have a guest .'' He runs cheerfully away . There isn't a human, that wants to visit an ice castle . But it's alright that way . I am alone here, but free .

* * *

I fall into that white thing, it feels cold … It's snow ! How can a snow be in a room … I look around, I am not in the secret room, I am in middle of nowhere, there are just mountains, trees and snow . Where on earth am I ? How do I get back ? I will think about that after I found a shelter, a snowstorm seems to start . But there is nowhere to go … Is that an ice castle ? How can a human create something like that ? Maybe, like I get here, with magic . I hope, that the one who lives in it is friendly .

I take out of my pocket the black fabric and put it on my shoulder . Now I have a long black cloak, in some ways it will protect me from the snowstorm, but I have always been resistant against cold, not only that, for me it always easy to light a fire . I didn't think, that it was something special, but now … Did I just hear a howl ? That is just what I need, a hungry wolves .

Need to run . Only when I will be in the ice castle I will be save .

* * *

Run . Run as fast as you can or you will be eaten by wolves . A quick turn and now I just need to run up on the stairs to get in the ice castle . The doors, that have a snowflake on them, opens and I run in the ice castle and after I am in they closes .

'' A guest .''. someone says aloud .

After I catch my breath, I speak,'' I am sorry, that I break into your castle, but wolves were chasing me and …'' I look up, but there isn't anyone in the room, just a snowman . '' Hi .'' Did just … It can't be … I fall down . The snowman just talked . This day just keeps getting crazier and crazier .

'' I am Olaf and I love warm hugs . What's your name ?'' A snowman that loves warm hugs, well, it's better than a hungry wolves .

'' Hi, Olaf, my names is Adelind .''

'' It's so nice, that you came . You are our first guest .'' So there is someone else . And then a huge, scary snowman shows up and grabs me . He puts me against the ice wall .

'' Hey, Marshmallow, put her down . She is our guest .'' Olaf says, but Marshmallow isn't listening .

'' Why did you come here ?'' A woman voice . I don't see her, because the hood is over my eyes .

'' Wolves chased after me, so I came here and I was searching a place to stay, because I can't get back home .''

'' Why do you have a sword with you ? Are you here to kill me ? ''

'' Why should I need to kill you ? And I got the sword yesterday, I don't have a clue how to use a sword .''

'' Why are you hiding your face ? Show your face and maybe I will believe you .'' I hate when people ask that, but in this situation I don't have a choose . I look up and … Wow, she is gorgeous . She looks so majestically . Her dress looks like it's made of ice, well, there is a talking snowman and a ice castle, an ice dress is possible too . Her hair is platinum blonde and her eyes are blue and … from her look she seen my red eyes . I look down .

'' Marshmallow, put her down .'', he does as she asks .

'' You can stay, but don't come near me .'' Seems like she doesn't like me, but she did allow to stay .'' Thank you .'' She walks away .

The little snowman jumps around happily . '' It's so nice ,that Elsa allowed you to stay .'' So, her name is Elsa .

'' She seems to hate me .''

'' She is just worried, that you are one of the bad guys, but after she sees, that you are a nice person, you two will become a friends .'' When I am not allowed to go near her ? But, that's my smallest problem, the main problem is ; How long I will need to stay here ?

* * *

**The dragon name Seralth I found in dragon name generator .**

**So, now you have bigger view about the story . So, what do you think of the beginning ? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I ****don't own Frozen .**

* * *

'' Adelind, I am home .'' No answers . Strange, she always makes dinner at this time, but the light is off in the kitchen . But a light comes from the basement, from the secret room . I run quickly down to the secret room . The pedant, that makes unseen seen, shines brightly, he only does that if there is a trouble .

'' Be seen .''

'' I tried to communicate with her, but she could not see me .''

So, Adelind was here,'' Where is she now?''

'' Everything went well, she was just looking around .'', that's good, she didn't touch anything,'' But then a golden box fall from the shelf .''

'' WHAT !'', That's bad, golden boxes are for traveling to other worlds,'' Did she opened the box ?''

'' It opened by itself .'' A golden box, that opens by itself ? It never happened before, but that doesn't change, what did happen . Adelind was teleported to another world .

'' Did you seen how did the box look ? And why a golden box was on the shelf ? The box was suppose to be there, behind this wall .'', I say as I enter the code on the wall .

'' I don't remember, it was golden …'' Why did I get a Brownie, that forgets things quickly ?

The wall opens and reveals … an empty room ?

'' Where are the reserve golden boxes ?''

'' Didn't Andrew tell you ? He took them on an examination, it will take about two weeks .''

'' Two weeks !? Why so long ? Usually it was a week .''

'' Yes, but you didn't give anything for examination for two years, that's why it will take so long .''

' Great', I can't do anything to find her .

'' Did the Seralth gifts were with her, when she was teleported ?''

'' Yes .'' At list she has some kind of a protection . Where are you Adelind ?

* * *

I slowly start to wake up . Why my bed is cold ? I open my eyes … Ice ? Then the memories comes back . It was not a dream . I was teleported by the golden box .

'' Good morning, Adelind .'' Olaf says as he enters the castle and behind him, the big snowman has full hands with food, plates and books .

'' I and Marshmallow, as we were on a search for a food, meet nice people, they said, that we can take anything we want . But I didn't have a chance to chat with them more, because they were fast gone .'' Nice or Afraid ? But I will not think about that, I am too hungry .

'' But you know, I always find a cold food, but they say, that humans have a warm food too .''

'' It's because you need to warm it .''

'' Can you do that ?'', Olaf asks hopefully . I look at what they brought . From these things I can make a soup . But how to light a fire ? I look at my sword, did I just see it spark ? Hmm, maybe it will work . I need a stone and a wood .

'' Okey, I will make a warm soup, but I need your help .''

'' I will help you ! So, what can I do ?''

'' You need to find a wood or better ask Marshmallow to do that .''

'' Ok, I will ask Marshmallow to search for the wood .''

I thought, that Marshmallow would not help, but he is going out to look for a wood . I and Olaf are going out to . Around the castle are many stones . It will be easy to create a fireplace, except the part where I need to light a fire, but maybe with the sword it will be easer then I think .

As Marshmallow was going out of the forest, full hands with wood, I and Olaf already prepared everything for a soup . Now I need to create a fire . I draw the sword and crash it against a stone, sparks start to fly around . Now I have to create a flame . I blow at the fire till it was strong enough .

'' Now we just need to wait for the soup to be ready .''

Olaf jumps around happily .

The air starts to fill with the delicious smell of the soup .

'' It's ready .'', I say and then turn around, hearing the castle doors opening . She comes out .

'' Elsa, you are just in time, the soup is ready .'', Olaf says, but when she looks at me, she stops walking,'' Come, Elsa . It's the warm food .''

'' I will have enough with the cold food .'' But I see, that she wants the warm soup, that's why, before she is gone, I poured the soup into bowl and go to her . Seeing, that I am coming to her, she steps back . Why is that ? I know, she told me not to be near her, but seeing her stepping back, makes me think why .

'' Sorry, you told me, not to come near you, but I just wanted to give you the soup .''

She looks at me and after some time steps closer and takes the soup and goes away . But I in that time, when she was near, started to blush, from seeing her so close . At that moment our fingers touched . It felt cold, but in the same time electric, like two opposites meet .

She stops walking and says,'' Thank you .''

Well, that means, that she doesn't hate me, right ?

'' I told you, that you two would become friends .''

'' Hmm, I think, I will sit near the fire for some time .''

* * *

It's the first time, that I have a warm meal in this place . A meal, which is made by a mysterious girl . Only her cloak looks ordinary, except the red dragon in the middle, but her other cloths, I haven't seen another person wearing, that kind of clothes . Maybe, she is from far away land .

I put my empty bowl next to me and stand up . I make a window in the ice wall . Through it I can see her, Olaf said, that her name is Adelind . She is looking at the fire, with a peaceful expression .

Yesterday, when I seen her eyes, I was surprised . Her eyes are red, her eyes are beautiful . But why is she hiding her eyes ? Even today she was trying to hide her eyes, only when I take the soup from her, she looked at me and in that moment our fingers touched for a second . I didn't have much contact with people, but her touch felt so warm . I have never felt, that kind of warm from a person, it's like her touch could melt, that she can't be hurt by the ice . But, that can't be, I am imagining things . She doesn't have powers to stop this curse .

* * *

I am feeling more peaceful after I looked at the fire for some time . The fire always calms me, even in this situation it helped me . But this place is strange, '''Who can build an ice castle and Olaf .''

'' Elsa build me .'', Olaf, that showed up from nowhere, said .

'' Elsa ?''

''Yes . Why do you ask ?'' So she build the ice castle … and Olaf . A magic … Should have thought about that . A human living in a ice castle with snow creatures . I smile . '' I was thinking, who is the person, who build this amazing ice castle and this cute little snowman and it's the beautiful Elsa, who resembles the winter . A beautiful white winter .'', As I say that, I turn around and there stands Elsa . I feel, that my cheeks again heat up .

'' I- I came to say, that the soup, you made was delicious .'', she says and goes quickly back into the castle .

'' Adelind, why is your face red ?''

'' I was too long near the fire .'''

'' Oh . So, do you want to go in, to choose your room ?''

'' Okay .''

We enter the castle and go upstairs .

'' That's my room and that's Marshmallow's room .'', The doors to Marshmallows room was much bigger, than to the other rooms,'' And that's Elsa's room .'', he points at the room at the end of the corridor,'' Now, you know which rooms are free . So, which room you chose ?''

I don't know why, but my attention was on the room, that is nearest to Elsa's room . I know, she said, not to come near her, but my feet are moving by itself .

I open the room's doors . In the room is a king size bed, of course, made of ice and snow, but it feels so soft and fluffy . In the room are other ice things, like a table and chairs . Almost on everything is a snowflake symbol .

'' So, you chose this room ?'', Olaf asks .

'' Yes .'' I see Elsa, looking at me from the corridor . I hope she is not angry at me, for choosing a room, that is nearest to her room .

'' Do you like your room ? If there is a thing, that you don't like, I can change it .'' She is not angry, but worried, that I may not like the room ? I smile .'' It's perfect . There is nothing, that I want to change in this room .''

'' I am glad, that you like it .'', she says and goes away . I almost didn't see it, but she had a small smile .

I fall into the bed, smiling . I chose the right room .

* * *

**Here you have the 3 . chapter **

**And if someone doesn't know, Brownie is the house spirit . There are many beings, that is like Brownie in different folklores like Household deity, Household god, Domovol . **

**I hope you like, how the story is progressing . And also, you can give me some ideas, what should I write in the next chapters :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own frozen .**

* * *

**I know it's been too long, but it's finally here, Dragon's Daughter chapter 4 .**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

How long did I sleep ? After I choose the room, I spent most of time in it and tried the ice and snow bed,it's unusually warm and at some point I fall asleep . Now, after I had a good sleep, I am full with energy . I think, it's time to look around the castle .

There is a round room, that got my attention . On the wall are portraits, that are made of ice . Who are these people ?

'' Oh, here you are, I was looking for you .''

'' Hi, Olaf . I was bored, so I decided to look around .''

'' Do you like the portraits ? Elsa made them, it took a while for her to make them .''

'' Yes . Do you know who are the people displayed in the portraits ?''

'' Yes . That's Elsa's mother and that's father and that's Anna, Elsa's sister . Anna visited Elsa once, but she was fast gone and the next visitors were the bad guys, but Elsa quickly send them away .''

'' I see .'' There are so many mysteries around Elsa . Why is she here ? Why she isn't with her family ? Why the men attacked her ? But these questions Olaf can't answer, only Elsa, but she probably will not answer them .

'' Hey, Adelind . What's the red creature on your cloak ?''

'' Dragon .''

'' Are they real ?''

'' Don't know . I haven't seen one .'', Only a half dragon . Weird, just few days ago, I was a normal human being, well, except the red eyes .

'' Do you thing, that they can breath fire ?''

'' I think …'' **ERIF . **What was the voice just now ? Seems Olaf didn't hear it . What does Erif means ?

'' Adelind ?''

'' Sorry . Maybe, who knows .''

'' Okay . Maybe, we should make a fireplace and breakfast ?''

**ERIF . **The voice again . My head hurts .

'' Are you okay ?''

**REGNAD NI . **I fall on my knees . The headache is so immense .

'' Olaf, what's going on ?'' I see, that Elsa enters the room .

**ECI . **Again the voice and the pain that comes with it .

'' I don't know, but Adelind is not alright .'' Elsa looks at me .

**REGNAD NI .** Why the voice isn't stopping, it hurts . I put my head against the ice . It's like my head is on fire .

'' What's wrong ?'' Elsa extends her hand to touch my head, but at the last moment pulls back . Why ? It's like she wants to touch, but is afraid .

**PLEH ESAELP . **Stop already . **ELSA . ADELIND . **What was the voice saying ? What it want from me and Elsa ?

'' Adelind ?''

'' I am okay . I just had a strong headache, but it's gone now .''

'' You should rest .'''

All the energy, that I had, was gone . What ever it was, it wasn't normal, probably magic . '' Yeah, I need a rest .

'' Let's go back to your room .''

I have never felt so exhausted, it's like all my energy is gone . I feel so sleepy . I am like sleep walking .

When I am finally in the bed, Elsa covers me with the ice and snow blanket, carefully, not to touch me . Seriously, what's with the non – touching .

Energy . Little bit of energy . Need to touch her hand . Almost . I only manage to touch her fingers . Not enough Mana . And the sleep overtakes me .

* * *

Did she just tried to touch my hand ? For luck, she only managed to touch my fingers . And again, it felt so warm . Maybe, the ice can't harm her . What I am thinking, of course, it can .

I had accepted, that I won't be able to touch people, but when I am with her, it's like magnetism . What's so special about her ?Why I want to so badly to touch her ?

When I am with you, I can just barely control myself from touching you, it's like I am forgetting what can I do . But how can I forget, what I did to Arendelle .


	5. Chapter 5

**I ****don't own frozen .**

* * *

Just snow and ice . I didn't wish for this . I wanted a powerful kingdom not an ice cube . But I have to admit, these powers, that Elsa poses are incredible . If I had, that kind of powers, I would learn how to control them and then other kingdoms would fear me .

'' Hans ?''

'' I am here .'' , And there comes the one, that can give me the title of Arendelle's King ,'' How was your day, Anna ?''

'' It was tiresome, I think, I will go to sleep .''

'' Well, good night then .''

'' Good night .''

Only the oldest has powers . So unlucky . If Anna had powers too, it would be so easy to manipulate with her, but she doesn't have powers . Maybe, I should check the old king chambers . It can't be, that he didn't do a research about his daughter's powers . There may be some useful stuff .

Hans the King of Arendelle, that's sounds wonderful .

* * *

Where did I get teleported this time ? Wait . It's not another world, it's …

'' It's a dream .'', This voice, it's sounded so familiar .

'' Who said that?''

'' We where best friends .''

'' I didn't have a best friend .''

'' I am your best friend, your guidance, I am part of you .''

'' Flame .'' It's so long, that I heard this voice . A voice from my past . That was long ago when I could hear this voice in my head . We talked a lot, till the moment I said to other kids, that I could hear a voice in my head . They said that it's weird and others could not hear any voice . I ignored the voice and with time it disappeared .

'' In soon future the ice and the fire will be in trouble, you must help .''

'' Help ? Me ?''

'' You are the dragon's daughter, only you can do it . Only you can talk with a flame .''

'' Yeah, I know, I am talking to you right now .''

'' Nor me . There are other flames … I can't longer talk to you . You must protect the ice and fire .''

'' Wait. Was it you, that give me the headache ? What were you saying then ?''

But the flame was gone and I awake . What does all that mean ? Protect the ice and fire ? How I do that ? Even if I have dragon's powers, I have no idea how to use them . What should I do ?

First, I should get up . How long did I sleep ? I look around . The ice reflects the rising sun . Sunrise ? I slept a whole day !? The talk with the flame take a lot of energy . But now, that I am awake, so early, I should go watch the sunrise . Wasn't there a balcony ? I bet, that from there could be seen a beautiful view .

But what I wasn't expecting to see in the balcony was someone more beautiful , than a sunrise . Elsa . Beautiful yet lonely .

She creates some snowflakes . Wow, so that's how she can use her magic . But creating the snowflakes she looks so sad .

'' These cursed powers .'' Cursed ? Could it be, that the reason she is afraid to touch is because she can hurt with her powers ? But maybe she can't hurt me with her powers . She is ice, but I am fire and my body temperature is always higher, than it should be for a human . Should I try ? There is still a big chance, that I might get frozen, but seeing her sad, I will take the risk .

I go slowly so she can't hear me .

I quickly take her hands in mine . They are cold .

'' What are you doing ! Your hands will freeze !''

'' How long it takes to froze something ?''

'' In instance .''

''The instance is over and my hands are not frozen .''

She looks at my hand, surprised,'' How ?'' And here comes the part where I need to explain how I did it . I can't tell her the truth, because it's too unbelievable . I don't think she would believe, that I am a half dragon, maybe only when I prove that, but I can't prove it . So ,what should I say … '' My body temperature is always higher, than it should be . I think, it's the reason why I can touch you without getting ice on my fingers .'', For now this will be enough . Maybe, someday I will tell her the whole truth .

'' Never thought, that I would touch a person without my gloves .''

Maybe, I was send here to be with Elsa, to make her fears go away .

'' Now you can .''

* * *

**About the next chapter, I don't know when I will start to write it, because the story is still progressing in my mind and the next chapter too . **

**But one thing is for sure, now that Elsa knows, that she can't hurt Adelind, things will change between them .**


End file.
